When life is fallen apart
by PoisonLida
Summary: In these later days it is very hard to me to remember my past. Only love, friendship, treason of a loved one and live before a transfer to Huntik remained in pieces of memories. And also I remember how it hurt after a betrayal... After Dante's betrayal. What happend? Why did I lost my memory? I don't remember. I don't remember anything.
1. Prologue: Kimata: Dependence

_Три секунды  
Ничтожного времени...  
Три секунды —  
Боль и ненависть...  
Три секунды —  
И рухнули стены...  
Три секунды —  
И мой выбор сделан!_

Мне не хватает воздуха. Время остановилось, а потом стало тягучим, как желе. Кажется, дотронешься пальцем до пустоты, а вокруг него будет что-то мерзкое, словно из слизи. Лёгкие, по ощущениям, одеревенели, застыли, покрылись корочкой, не давая шанса проникнуть внутрь молекулам кислорода. Всё замерло, вокруг стояла полная тишина. Мне почему-то вспомнилась цитата: "Иногда, в своём стремлении стать обычными людьми, многие теряют себя, краски мира. Они забывают, как может _звучать_ тишина, она для них только _звенит_". Вот и сейчас она звенела, оглушала, сбивала с толку. Сердце словно замедлило свой бег, тоже почти остановилось, прекратило биение. Такая пустота и тишина внутри, что хотелось сломать их, уничтожить, чтобы больше не было. Но я не могла. Я вообще ничего не могла поделать, кроме как лежать без единого движения и смотреть вверх, изредка моргая, чтобы глаза не начали болеть и слезиться. Хотя в моём положении даже этого бы не получилось. Слишком далеко я забрела в своём стремлении, слишком многое отдала за ничто, слишком сильно сопротивлялась, когда смерть мне улыбалась в лицо и нагло, издевательски, как будто знала, что осталось-то мне немного, смеялась. Губы дрожали, кожа белела. Разум отказывался верить в случившееся. «Ты сильная,» — сказал мне как-то один хороший человек. Я тоже так думала, поэтому, не оглядываясь, прокладывала себе путь в новую жизнь, сметая всё, что мешало. В жизнь под названием «пустота». Да было уже поздно. Я надеялась, что я буду счастлива, что мой любимый человек никогда мне не изменит, что я не вернусь обратно, что перестану лгать. Я думала, что я сильная, со всем справлюсь, но это оказалось лишь излишней самоуверенностью, которая и привела меня сюда... в никуда. Сознание начало мутнеть, теряться, перед глазами всё плыло, картинка рассыпалась, как песок. И только одна — резкая, мимолётная, колючая, пронизывающая до глубины души, яркая, словно молния во время сильной грозы — мысль.

_Мне._

_Не._

_Хватает._

_Воздуха. _

Я хочу встать, но не получается. Хочу кричать, но голос застывает в горле. Хочется просить помощи, но даже невозможно пошевелиться. Всё замерло, застыло, ничего не двигается, словно время остановилось. В голове не укладывается, как такое могло произойти. Я уже умная, расчётливая... И закрытая. Неужели только из-за этого? Последнее я с огромным трудом пытаюсь прошептать. Не получается, губы словно атрофированы. Всё в ответ молчит, не раздалось в ответ ни капли голоса. И только слеза — маленькая, крохотная, одинокая — скатилась по щеке. 

_Я жива!  
Я теперь твоя..._

_Волна!  
Передоз, это передоз!  
Бесполезно пытаться всплыть!  
Передоз, это передоз!  
Вот и всё — теперь я часть тебя._

Тело онемело, воздуха не хватает. Руки так крепко сжаты в кулаки, что уже онемели.

Судорога по телу.

Меня захлестнуло это. Накрыло настолько мощной волной, что я не смогла выбраться и дать отпор. Это стало моей зависимостью, привычкой, от которой уже никогда не избавиться. Нет, я не была наркоманкой, не сидела в лечебницах, но нынешнее состояние было похоже на ломку — мне не хватало этого, я чувствовала потребность, умирала, если этого долго не происходило...

Как и сейчас.

Вот оно — состояние настоящего наркомана — коим я, повторяюсь, не являлась, но по ощущениям мы были схожи, — который так нуждается в дозе, а её у него отняли, да ещё и парализовали. Вот точно так же — без движения, только изредка веки опускаются на глаза и грудь подымается из-за того, что лёгкие пытаются наполниться воздухом. И больше ничего. И крохотная, почти незаметная, слезинка.

Я кричала? Мне кажется, что да.

Но только первое время. А потом смирилась. И просто стала ждать. Я так не хотела этого, и так желала...

Я просила? Вроде бы нет.

Да и к чему? Кто меня выслушает? Да всем плевать. Они бы лишь криво усмехнулись, пытаясь поднять с этой огромной кровати моё исхудавшее за несколько месяцев тело.

Я плакала? Наверное, нет. Или? Или да?

Я не помню.

Я ничего не помню.

_Мне._

_Не._

_Хватает._

_Воздуха._

Что же стало причиной этого состояния? Просто недавно произошли очень грустные изменения. Они перевернули мою жизнь. Их было две. Всего две, а я из-за них стала куклой, безвольной, без прошлого и будущего. Я всё ещё ощущаю тот адский холод по телу в момент осознания того, что я обманулась в своих ожиданиях, что уже никогда ничего не будет как раньше. Жизнь в тот момент дала очень жёсткий отпор, лишила меня всего, что я собирала огромное количество времени, ударила так больно, что я до сих пор не могу оклематься. Этот лёд словно бы прошёлся по всему телу, заморозил вены, остановил сердце и забрал всю надежду. Я всё ещё ощущаю тот дикий жар от гнева, который захлестнул меня в тот момент. Хотелось крушить, орать, делать всё, лишь бы вернуться назад, в тот момент, когда я подумала, что смогу восстановить обломки своей никчёмной жизни. Я была излишне самоуверенной. Я все ещё помню ту боль, когда увидела их вместе — нет, не обнимавшихся, нет, не в постели, нет, не целующихся, лишь смотрящих друг на друга с такой нежностью и любовью, с какой он не смотрел на меня, — таких счастливых, что в тот момент мне показалось, что я вообще ему не нужна. Да и была ли? Да, я знала, что он бабник, что в его постели побывала не одна женщина в Венеции, но я рассчитывала, что меня-то он полюбил по-настоящему! Чёрт побери, он стал той точкой отсчёта звена, который и привёл меня к пустоте. Он стал моей зависимостью на долгое время, сам того не подозревая, а потом уступил это место другой вещи. Сладкой и горькой, как сахар и горчица, заставляющей мечтать и быть в облаках, но при этом так удачно выбивающей почву из под уже подкосившихся ног. Нет, я не была наркоманкой, курильщицей или алкоголичкой. Нет, дорогие вы мои, я не опустила руки. Это, конечно, самовнушение, но иногда и его достаточно. Да, я всё это время врала. Врала самой себе. Но теперь я смогла. Понимаете? Я встала с этой чёртовой кровати, дрожа от голода и холода, и пошла на кухню, чтобы что-то есть. Зависимость прогрессировала. Я становилась её рабыней. А теперь... Я смогла. Смогла. Видите?! Я жива, чёрт побери! Да, я всё ещё зависима, причём очень серьёзно. Но я снова становлюсь жестокой, властной, закрытой и сильной. И никто мне не нужен. Да чтоб ты сдох, предатель. После того, как я сделала это, то, что писала выше, захлёбываясь обидой и горечью, но никак не слезами, было моим внутренним состоянием. Словно рос какой-то редкий диковинный цветок, один человек его любил, выхаживал, постоянно дарил ему самое лучшее, что может быть в жизни, а потом резко — когда этот самый цветок вырос и уже почти окрепнул от такой нежной и преданной (как оказалось позже, лживой и льстивой) любви — сжёг его дотла, а пепел, причиняющий нестерпимую боль, оставил на месте, чтобы любоваться проделанной работой, закинув ногу на ногу и иронично улыбаясь. А ведь я живу, люди. Я всё ещё внешне смелая, уверенная в себе, красивая, я готова бороться дальше. А внутри я сожжена, убита, изнасилована и растоптана. Но я жива. И на продолжение своей жизни у меня есть... И нет сил. Ни шевелиться, ни кричать. Только смотреть наверх прямо перед собой, лежать без движения и чувствовать одинокую слезинку на щеке. Но я могу. Я снова стану той, которой никто не нужен, злой и бессердечной. Я снова буду ходить по лезвию ножа. И я снова буду улыбаться всем искусственно, словно не хотя. Да так и будет. Я вернусь к себе прежней. Я клянусь. Да вот только я не учла одну важную и малюсенькую, но такую необходимую, вещь. 

_Бесполезно пытаться всплыть!_

Моя зависимость стала моей болью, моей обречённостью... и моим спасением. Она забрала все силы, дала пинок под зад и помогла встать и пойти дальше. Она отобрала воспоминания — чистые, светлые, наполненные радостью и любовью — и взамен напомнила, _кто_ я такая. Вроде бы я должна и так знать, что я одиночка по натуре, интроверт, меланхолик, злая, грубая и всё в этом духе. Но я отвернулась от одиночества. И зря это сделала. Потому что оно не обидит. Не предаст. Не поцелует, а потом резко всадит нож в грудь, ближе к сердцу. Не ударит и не изобьёт. Не будет вытирать кровь с губ, шепча нежности, а второй рукой водя лезвием по коже. Оно лишь обнимет. Успокоит. Убаюкает. А потом станет твоим вторым "я", начнёт обволакивать, проникнет в сердце, душу и останется там. Когда-то со мной так было. Когда-то я была одна, без друзей, лишь со своими горькими воспоминаниями. А потом что-то произошло... Но что?

Я не помню.

Я _практически_ ничего не помню.

Нет, кое-что осталось. Какая-то битва, Организация, брат и сестра — Шона и Винд, кажется, — а потом удар по голове, много крови, пустота... Я пришла в себя уже в больнице, рядом стояли трое людей — как оказалось, это были мои друзья и любимый человек — и разговаривали с врачом. «Серьёзная и долгая амнезия, — вздохнул огорчённо он, — повреждены нервные каналы, может быть глубокая депрессия и приступы истерики. Это не зависит от неё, это решает организм». Я слушала и пыталась вспомнить, что произошло. Но получалось плохо. А потом я поняла, что за депрессия и истерика.

_Мне._

_Не._

_Хватает._

_Воздуха._

Я помню эти кошмары — страшная тень, ползущая ко мне. Я помню крики, от которых я просыпалась. Я помню слёзы и прерывистое дыхание. Я помню его попытку обнять, а в ответ пощёчину и фразу: «не подходи ко мне!». Я помню рассвет — красивый, яркий. Я помню боль — жизнь закончилась, остановилась.

Я сходила с ума.

Амнезия была второй и последней причиной, перевернувшей мою жизнь. Первая потерялась в памяти, остался лишь один намёк. Зависимость меня лечила, накрывала волной, спасала от реальности и дикой ноющей боли в голове и теле, в тех местах, где Шона, используя заклинание, заставила меня застыть на месте, а потом стала кромсать ножом, словно желая разрубить на части. Не сомневаюсь, что так оно и было. Я вроде бы кричала? Плакала? Что я делала?!

Я не помню.

Я ничего не помню.

Теперь мой лучший друг — моя зависимость, моя волна, накрывающая с головой и не дающая освободиться. Моё сознание упорно держалось на этом моменте, как и жизнь. Нет, в третий раз говорю, я не наркоманка, не курильщица, не алкоголичка. Но спасает меня только она — сладкая, как сахар, и одновременно горькая, отбирающая всё и одновременно дарящая жизнь взамен.

У меня только одна зависимость.

_Надежда. _


	2. The Lost Soul: Madness

— Пошёл к чёрту!

— Эй, Залия, ты чего? — Данте выглядел растерянно. Глаза у него были красные, руки немного дрожали, словно он волновался, вид был подавленный и уставший. Даже мне, при всём моём недружелюбном, отталкивающем любого, кто смел приблизиться чуть ближе метра, и злом настроении, было его немного жаль. Сколько ночей он не спал, глубокой ночью, а то и ранним утром, приходя сюда в комнату, когда у меня начиналась сильная истерика, слёзы, не прерываясь, бежали по горячим от лихорадки щекам, а я не могла это остановить, это было против моей воли, словно моё тело не подчинялось мне, я не могла контролировать свои действия. Я не хотела плакать, у меня ни малейшей причины и намёка, чтобы это делать. Ну, как он был, на самом деле. Из-за сильного удара по голове у меня какое-то нарушение с ней произошло, из-за чего возникла амнезия и такие приступы истерики. Мне это было ненужно, но организм почему-то так не считал, каждый раз заставляя меня против воли реветь и едва сдерживать крик от возникающей в этот момент дикой боли по всему телу. Вот именно и тогда Вейл и приходил, каждую чёртову ночь, несмотря на мои слабые отпихивания, обнимал и укладывал спать, а затем ждал, пока сон снова овладеет мной. Что было потом, не знаю. Наверное, он уходил, скорее всего. Иногда я мучилась от другого. Порой у меня болело всё, каждая клеточка тела, руки и ноги были словно объяты пожаром, огнём. В эти минуты я не могла ни шевелиться, ни говорить, но почему-то кричать было легче всего, это был выход, чтобы хоть как-то показать свои эмоции. Но я ли это делала? Всё, что осталось в воспоминаниях — лишь визг и стоны. Это точно была я? Неужели этот дикий крик, который в моей голове казался лишь эхом, словно это делал кто-то другой, был мой?

Неужели мой низкий голос способен на _такое_?

Всё, что я помню — тёмная комната. То, что осталось сейчас в воспоминаниях, произошло после амнезии. Или до?..

_Я не помню._

_Я ничего не помню. _

Я потеряла счёт времени и осознание реальности. Это было не со мной. Да и было ли это вообще? Или всего лишь мёртвый плод отстранённого воображения? Я словно тонула в чёрном киселе, который проглатывал все мои силы, не оставляя шанса мыслить ясно. На первое время этого было достаточно. Эта непринадлежность к миру спасла меня. Она помогала восстанавливаться. Так. Стоп. Я уже и сама запуталась во фразах. Да, в последнее время я ничего не могу сказать точно, потому что всё смешано. У меня было несколько вопросов во время этой отстранённости, но ни на один я не знала ответа. Что творилось с окружающими? С миром? С происходящим вокруг?

_Со мной?!_

Эта тёмная, плотно занавешенная на окнах толстыми тканями, комната осталась в моей памяти чем-то невероятным, нереальным, но спасительным. Словно она была тем звеном, что связывало меня и с окружающими, и со своим собственным телом. Она мне напоминала о том, кто я есть, для чего я всё ещё существую и продолжаю свою жалкую жизнь, которая даёт мне только боль и страдания. Именно в этой комнате я вспомнила своё имя; имена и фамилии людей, живущих со мной в одном доме (потом оказалось, что это были друзья); потихоньку свою жизнь до перехода в Хантик; именно в этой мрачной комнате я сделала первые шаги к окну и обратно впервые за несколько недель лежания в больнице. Именно тут я начала чувствовать и видеть реальность. Я уже не помню, где была эта комната. Но в памяти ярко отпечаталась другая деталь. Она вся была в дыму. Насколько я помню, но не ручаюсь за правдивость, от сигарет. Сигаретный белый дым, почти осязаемый на ощупь. Кто-то курил? Нет, это был кто-то другой. Но не я. Или?..

_Я не помню._

_Я ничего не помню. _

_Где?! _  
_Моя свобода?_  
_Где?! _  
_Мои ответы?_

_Я хотел кричать! _  
_А никого из вас и нету._

— Залия, тише. — Он подходил осторожно, протянув дрожащие руки ко мне. Я посмотрела на него, ощущая себя словно в тумане. Что-то такое раньше было...

_Тень была стремительной, резкой и злой. Я словно видела, как она улыбалась, медленно продвигаясь ко мне и слегка наклонившись, словно для удобства, потому что на вид она была выше меня. Она подошла, точнее, подлетела ещё ближе, и я ощутила как дикий страх, волнение и боль в животе от этого всего вместе с адреналином покидают меня, оставляя лишь тяжёлые всхлипы и сильно стучащее сердце, картинка становится нечёткой, расплывается, смешивается с каким-то белым пятном, а уже через секунду я понимаю, что это потолок. На глазах слёзы, в груди всё стремительно колотится, дыхание быстрое и короткое, я вся в холодном поту, а ноги и руки снова охвачены огнём от боли. Она уже стала для меня привычной, поэтому я смогла слегка приподняться на локтях и уставиться в окно, всё ещё пытаясь осознать, что это был сон и кошмар. Всего лишь, не больше. Именно в этот момент дверь открылась, и я снова увидела чью-то тень._

_Я кричала?_

_Кажется, нет._

_Но испуг был очень сильный. Меня аж затрясло, да настолько, что я потом долго не могла успокоиться._

_— Залия! Это я, тише! — Знакомый голос, и тень протянула руки. Нет, не тень. Данте. Кажется, он был моим любимым человеком... Но что-то ответной симпатии я пока не чувствую. Он пододвинулся поближе._

_Лучше бы он этого не делал..._

_Удар._

_Пощёчина._

_И молчание._

_Он не вскрикнул ни удивлённо, ни шокировано, но отступил, потирая место, куда недавно пришёлся удар. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и я уже могла разглядеть, как он делает это._

_Кожа у него была мягкой и тёплой. Может быть, в обычной, другой, ситуации я бы наслаждалась и лишь нежно поглаживала его щеку, но не сейчас. Я снова чувствовала, как к горлу подступил комок, и слёзы уже рвались наружу._

_Чёртова истерика._

_Я в другой ситуации бы не пыталась увернуться от него, а сама бы обняла, но не сейчас. В этот момент, секунду, мгновение, я даже не хотела думать о том, что с этим человеком может быть комфортно... Но думала же._

_Чёртова логика._

_— Не подходи ко мне! — Визг был пронзительный, но словно не мой. Данте вздрогнул, словно я опять ударила его, но уже в более чувствительное место, но молча посверлил меня взглядом и ушёл. Я слышала, как хлопнула дверь. Я слышала, как он медленно переставлял ноги. Я слышала эхо от этого действия. Я слышала, как аккуратно открылась и закрылась его дверь._

_Я слышала, как он стукнул кулаком по стене._

_Я слышала, как он болезненно произнёс моё имя. _

Тёмная комната спасала меня от этих случаев, туда никто не мог зайти. Кроме кого-то невидимого, который долго курил, пока я спала, наполняя её горьким и сладким одновременно дымом. Он тоже стал частью воспоминаний, которых я не могла понять: это было до амнезии или после?

Но я помню точно ещё одну вещь.

Удар.

Стекло в зеркале разбивается на мелкие кусочки, падает, крошится.

Кажется, это было больно. Или нет?

Кажется, кровь была вкусной и тёплой, согревающей.

Кажется, кто-то перевязывал мне руку и что-то нежно шептал, пока я снова лежала на кровати, закусив губу и отчаянно-безрассудно пытаясь понять, что этот человек тут делает и как его побыстрее убрать.

Кажется, он поцеловал меня в лоб перед тем как уйти.

_Я пытаюсь понять себя, _  
_Спасаю тебя опять._

_А ты? _  
_А я?_

_Одна! _

Знаете, даже боль в этой комнате притупилась, больше её не было. По крайней мере, в эти дни. Эти тишина и спокойствие, царящие там, сводили с ума, мучили... и спасали, помогали разобраться в себе. Был ли кто-то в это время рядом со мной? Иногда я чувствовала, как кто-то крепко держит мою руку в своих и изредка целует мои пальцы. Иногда я открывала глаза и видела, кто-то обнимает меня. Я не помню, кто это был, и не ручаюсь что это вообще _было_. На больную голову и не такое придумаешь. Воображение иногда выходило за рамки разумного, нарушало тонкую грань между придуманными вещами и существующими. Иногда я чувствовала лёгкие, почти мимолётные, поцелуи на лбу и щеках. Да и в губы не очень-то хотелось. Я скорее бы врезала посмевшему это сделать, чем наслаждалась.

Этот дым иногда помогал отрезвлять рассудок, а иногда — наоборот, мне было только хуже, я теряла сознание от недостатка кислорода. И тогда мне снова снились кошмары. Страшная тень, которая почему-то никогда не успевала ко мне приблизиться, а когда это сделала, то я в очередной раз проснулась. Но это было от того, что меня сильно растормошили, зовя по имени и тряся за плечи. Я до сих пор не могу понять, кто это был. Да и не сыграло ли воображение со мной злую шутку?

_Дым сигарет _  
_Затмит белый свет! _  
_(Стой и смотри — меня уже нет!)_

Дым проникал в лёгкие, словно стягивал их какой-то корочкой, образовывал внутри них паутину, оседал на стенках кровеносных сосудов. Пепел падал на пол, но ничего не сжигал. Тонкая сигарета смотрелась идеально в длинных пальцах. Вздох, затяжка, выдох. Белая полупрозрачная струйка поднимается изо рта и растворяется в кислороде. Губы бледные и отнюдь не пухлые. Кожа, как лист бумаги. Железное кольцо вокруг нижней губы. Так и хочется взять его, потянуть, чтобы понять, больно ли это — иметь железяку во рту...

...Его руки, тёплые и нежные, ласкали меня, пока я, положив голову ему на плечо, тихо и медленно засыпала, погружалась в сон. Пальцы, чувствующие всё, малейшую деталь, и умелые, мягко перебирали мои волосы. Где-то внутри было наслаждение, теплота, спокойствие. Я знала, что, пока я рядом с ним, мне ничего не грозит, никто меня не тронет, я в безопасности...

— Залия, не бойся меня, это Данте.

_Данте?.._

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, не бойся. Залия, это я. Что с тобой? — Успокаивающий голос, нет, даже шёпот. Он протягивает руки, словно намекая: дотронься до меня, дотронься. Нет, я не хочу, я не могу, я не знаю его. Он мой возлюбленный? Да вы смеётесь! Как его можно любить? Как?! — Залия, это я. Данте... — Он тяжело, нервно выдохнул, и последнее слово смешалось с дыханием — тёплым. Кажется, что я даже видела эти молекулы воздуха. Отступать было некуда.

— Не подходи ко мне! — Я крикнула это во второй раз и отошла к окну, прижимаясь к подоконнику спиной. Холодный пластик упёрся мне в позвоночник, и ощутила, как по коже побежали мурашки, тело задрожало. Снова дежа-вю, в очередной раз. К горлу заново подступил комок. Нет, только не сейчас, пожалуйста, только не сейчас, я не хочу плакать при нём, нет, пожалуйста...

Я расправила плечи и повернулась спиной к рыжему. Там, на улице, шёл дождь, по дороге текла вода. Если бы рядом были бы деревья, то они бы наверняка раскачались, как бешеные. Я смотрела на это, и идея пришла внезапно. Я села на подоконник без единой эмоции, а затем резко отодвинула раму и перекинула ноги вниз. Нет, убиваться я не собиралась. Но для того, чтобы напугать Данте, этого было достаточно.

— Что ты? — Он резко положил руки мне на плечи. Я дёрнулась.

— Если я сейчас досчитаю до трёх, а ты не уйдёшь, я сброшусь к чертям! — Голос стал неожиданно высоким, было похоже на визг. Я пододвинулась ближе к краю. Кожей чувствовала, что Данте в шоке.

— Залия, послушай!

— Три, два... — Я чеканила медленно, наслаждаясь этим моментом. Я знала, что он не позволит мне это сделать. Но так хотелось чувствовать себя шизофреничкой, сумасшедшей, для которой не существует пределов и запретов. Даже сознание потихоньку стало отключаться, чем невольно взволновало меня. Если это произойдёт, то я упаду уже не по собственному желанию. Хотя кого я обманываю? Данте не даст упасть.

— Ухожу! — Он убрал руки, и через пару секунд я услышала, как он осторожно идёт к двери, даже пятится. Я не была уверена на сто процентов, так как была к нему спиной. Дверь хлопнула. Я слегка хихикнула на грани слёз и слезла с подоконника, закрыв окно. Затем подошла к кровати и достала из под неё синенький дневник. Он был весь пыльный, провела по нему пальцем. Рядом была на скотч приклеена ручка. Я открыла его, листая приятные на ощупь страницы, на информации про Данте. Под короткой биографией из воспоминаний был список того, на что он болезненно реагирует. Я, не раздумывая, вписала ещё одно слово.

_Шантаж._


End file.
